Pyro and Iceman
by L-X-R
Summary: G.CPE's fic. You know those two pics of Bobby and Pyro fighting with their mutation? Well, I decided to write a fic about the fight and stuff. No slash or anything, since I dislike slash. This is a terrible summary, but the fic is better. I assure you.


_I wanted to stick this on before X3 came out, but, due to circumstances, it was impossible. Anyway, you know those two pics of Bobby and Pyro fighting with their mutation? Well, I decided to write a fic about the fight and stuff. I haven't seen all the trailers, but I have seen the one of the trailers and all the pics along with the two previous movies. I'm basing this fic off those things. Anyway, read and review._

* * *

The X-men stood, facing the Brotherhood. Both sides had more mutants than usual, due to the fact that they had new recruits. They stood directly facing each other with nothing separating except thin air.

Bobby stared at the Brotherhood. A sudden anger rose up in him at the sight of Pyro. _The traitor! He betrayed us and went with the enemy!_ Bobby leapt forward, out of the perfect line, shooting ice at John. Pyro frowned and brought up his hands, shooting out fire to push the ice away. He quickly stepped out of the Brotherhood line.

It reminded both of them of something like an arena, a small space clear of people so that two can fight while everyone watched from a distance, never interfering.

Bobby shot out ice and pushed against Pyro's fire, but Pyro, in return, pushed Bobby's ice. The ice and fire met in the middle between the two, setting up a steam. Both pushed fiercely against each other.

Neither the X-men nor the Brotherhood moved, but they watched intently.

Sweat ran down the two mutants' faces as they pushed against each other's mutation. Pyro started pushing Bobby's ice away. Pyro gained more ground and he stepped forward. Bobby panted as he tried to keep the fire away from him with his ice. Pyro gained more and more ground, stepping forward and pushing the ice down. He pushed Bobby down to the ground, gritting his teeth.

Both sides watched the two mutants quietly. The only sound heard was the steam, the soft whisper of the ice, and the roaring fire.

Bobby collapsed, accidentally stopping the ice flow. Pyro quickly drew back his fire. He stared at the panting Iceman on the cement. Bobby gasped for air as he lay on the ground. Pyro looked at him calmly.

"Are you going to kill him, Pyro? It is your right. You won the fight fair and square," Magneto said in his deep voice. He did not really want Pyro to kill Bobby, he merely wanted to find what his pupil would do. He believed that it was Pyro's fight, not his.

A few of the X-men were about to leap forward, but Xavier mentally told them to stay back, saying into their minds, "_It is Pyro's right. There is nothing we can do. If we go in, we'll be the ones to start cheating. Magneto doesn't cheat unless the other side starts first. Stay calm._"

"Then influence John not to kill Bobby," Wolverine growled.

Xavier shook his head. "It must be his own choice."

None of this conversation was heard by either of the two mutants.

Pyro shook his head slowly. "No."

"Why not?" Magneto inquired.

Pyro glanced at him. "Magneto, would you kill Charles? No, you wouldn't. You didn't know that the dam was going to cave in; you just thought when Charles killed all the humans, his X-men would take him out of there safely. You'd never kill Charles."

Magneto merely smiled at Pyro. Pyro had passed the test, gaining respect from Magneto and Mystique.

Pyro knelt beside Iceman. "Bobby, I have no grudge against you. We were friends. You were my only friend. I still consider you as a friend, but the only thing that separates us is our beliefs. You go your way and I'll go mine, got it?"

Bobby blinked, confused. Pyro stood and offered his hand. Bobby took it and Pyro hauled him to his feet. Bobby frowned at Pyro.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Pyro asked.

"You aren't that type of person. Look what you did to those cops! Look what you did to that boy who wanted-"

"Bobby… humans never liked me. They never will. They always hated me." Pyro cut in.

Bobby shook his head, amazed. "Don't you even want to question me for attacking you?"

Pyro laughed, the first time a smile actually came on his lips since the fight began. "You probably became very angry at the sight of me standing with the Brotherhood. You probably felt like I am a traitor. You want to know the truth, Bobby? I needed a ride. I was lost back at the lake. Magneto and Mystique offered me a ride. I accepted and began to see the truth in their words."

Bobby blinked. "Truth…?"

Pyro's face darkened. "Bobby, you believe whatever you want to believe. That is all that separates us. I have to stick to my beliefs or else what would I be? A lost wandering person. Duh. You better go. I won't kill you, Bobby. There is no need to. Why should I? I mean, I have nothing against you or the X-men. We just don't believe in the same things, that's all. Face it."

Bobby sighed and nodded. He held out his hand. Pyro shook it quietly. Bobby took his hand away, finding a piece of paper in his hand. He spared a glance at it. It said a date, time, and place for a meeting. Bobby looked up and met Pyro's eye. He nodded.

Both mutants turned away and went back to their groups.

_Iceman to the X-men; Pyro to the Brotherhood. One ice; one fire. Still friends; different beliefs. Face it._

* * *

_Review please... but don't tell me anything about the X 3 movies unless you're reviewing after the first of June. I need to watch the X 3 movie before I read any reviews with spoilers. Anyway, review. Thanks!_


End file.
